A Dance With A Gentleman
by Deonne
Summary: Prompt: I Don't Mind –Usher. Rocking… Grinding… Swaying… all this can happen when dancing with just about anyone, but when dancing with a gentleman; well it's so much more. A FAGE gift for Cruiz107


**FAGE 9: The Last Ride**

 **Title: A Dance with a Gentleman.**

 **Written for:** Cruz Fanfiction/ Cruiz107

 **Written By: Deonne**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary/Prompt used: Prompt 1. I Don't Mind –Usher.**

 **Rocking… Grinding… Swaying… all this can happen when dancing with just about anyone, but when dancing with a gentleman; well it's so much more.**

 **Words: 6361**

 **Beta'ed by: Tammy, thank you so much, you turned my poor grammatical tale into an amazing story. You dear woman rock.  
**

 **Banner by Chantel Knight, you are amazing! So so so so smexy and you teased so well**

 **As per usual, and with much sadness I have to admit that I do not own Twilight or the rights to it. I do own the books (and my daughter has two sets!) as well as the DVD's. I also own a very dirty cheeky mind, that I'm letting you have a sneak peek into.**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the Facebook group:** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

 **community/FAGE-9-The-Last-Ride/93625/**

"What's taking so long?" my friend and partner Emmett groaned as we stood at the front door of our final client of the evening.

Working through college had made life easier. All I had to worry about was my roommate finding out, but when said roomie is the one who unknowingly hires you for his sister's birthday, it blows up in your face. That's how Emmett found out about my part time job and made my life hell for a few weeks.

His sister, Alice, was all for coming to visit every chance she could once the cat was out of the bag; she had some ungodly thought that she would be able to save me from my work… what she didn't know was that while some people think it's demeaning, it's a big ego boost for a scrawny kid from a no name town to have women fawning all over him.

It took her brother suddenly filling in for me when she hired me for a friend's "Hen's Night". After that night three years ago I gained a partner.

Now, working with a partner, well you'd think the pay would be shit and the cash flow would drop. Yet having Emmett with me, we made more than triple what we would have on our own. We couldn't have been more different in appearance and personality, but it worked for us.

"Hi, you must be from the agency, Leah's inside. She's gonna flip!" the short red-head smiled as she grabbed both our hands and took us into the kitchen.

"Shit, sorry, I'm Maggie, the sister of the bride. You must be Eric and Taylor, correct? When I spoke to Jake on the phone he said I needed to have some water and a decent system for you. Cash up front and then you'd tell me what the rules were for the group." She blurted as she moved around the bench grabbing water bottles and food before setting it down in front of us.

"Maggie, breathe." Emmett laughed as the small woman moved like she'd had one too many energy drinks.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just, well, Issy wouldn't do this part. She knows what's what and how everything is meant to happen. It's kinda hard to not want to stare but she said since I'm hosting it's my job to make sure that it happens as it's meant to." She groaned before falling onto the small stool beside us.

"Okay, so what Jake said was right. You just need to have some water and a kick ass system and we'll supply the rest. The rules are simple; as this is a big party by the sounds of it, there is to be no touching unless we place your hands there. Screaming, panting and the occasional bra being thrown is all good." I winked, trying to calm her down. Thankfully she laughed and began to relax.

"Just enjoy yourselves, and remember the no touching rule, everything will be fine." Emmett smiled, showing off his dimples which somehow seemed to make everyone melt.

"Okay, so I'll just go and set everything up. How long will you need to be ready?" she smiled before standing up.

"Give us ten minutes, it should also give you enough time to warn everyone about the rules and move any other unnecessary furniture out of the way." Nodding, we watched as she made her way back to the party.

"Shit, think she might need the dance more than the bride-to-be." Emmett laughed as he started pulling his clothes from the bag.

"I'm more interested in this Issy chick. Hope she isn't one of those who want to do the stripper, then again if she's hot, who knows." I chuckled as I grabbed my clothes and started dressing, knowing I wouldn't do anything regardless.

"Could you imagine, maybe she's a stripper herself, I mean she apparently knows all the ins and outs of this. Fuck, let's hope she doesn't pull an Alice." We both groaned as we oiled up our chests and grabbed the white shirts that we wore underneath.

Finishing up, we heard the squealing of what had to be at least twenty women from the other room as the screeching of heavy furniture against the wooden flooring rang through the air.

"Sit your ass down Jess, this isn't your night." The sexiest voice I'd ever heard called over the noise. A few laughs and a grumbled bitch later Maggie knocked on the door.

"Show time. Dude, did I ever thank you for hooking me up with this? Cause fuck, man, tonight sounds wild." Emmett slapped my back before slamming the door open and starting the show.

"Ladies, ladies, lay-dees. There is more than enough to go around. But as someone said this is a special night and we need to say good bye to someone as sinfully hot as Leah. Sweetheart you sure we can't tempt you to leave whoever he is and run away with me and Taylor?" the screams, laughter and moans rang thought the room as Emmett made his way towards the woman sitting on the chair.

It never failed to amaze me the reactions we received when we walked into the room. If it was a birthday the guest of honour would be smashed and grabbing everything she could. Bachelorette parties were an interesting concept to work; they wanted to have that final night of freedom; yet not touch and have it seen as cheating.

But my favourite by far had to be the virgins. Didn't matter if they'd ever had sex or not, those on their first time seeing an exotic dancer blushed and stuttered throughout the night. It didn't even matter if it was for them or not. It made the show so much more entertaining for everyone. The little squeaks and stuttered curses only encouraged me to push until they couldn't take anymore.

"Where the hell did she find them? I can't choose who's better,"

"Oh my god, I wouldn't mind going to be with either of them. She's been holding out on us." I smirked as I walked past a few of the ladies, doubting I was meant to hear the conversation.

"Eric, a lady like Leah I'm sure would love to play with you…" I smiled as she blushed slightly, her eyes bouncing from his chest to his crotch so many times, I wasn't sure if she realised it or not.

"Well, let's not keep the lady waiting." Nodding towards the stereo I watched as Emmett stepped up into her personal space, no doubt giving her the rules that we both agreed on.

Waiting until he stood, I prepped the stereo. I could see that most of these women were already searching their handbags and purses for money. It had only been a few minutes since we'd walked into the room, but you could already see a few fanning themselves with what they had pulled out. No doubt Maggie had forewarned them.

Pressing play, I moved forward into the crowd, playing with a few of the ladies. Part of what made Emm and I such a good team was that we weren't afraid to play to the audience. While one would dance, the other would work the crowd. A few not-so-innocent touches, a little moaning as you pressed up into their personal space and it wouldn't take long until the bills were being tucked away.

As Emmett rocked his body against Leah, I continued walking through the guests. It was interesting to watch them as the women moved without thought. Those more confident in themselves towards the front, while those more reserved towards the back of the crowd. Leaving those closer to the front to enjoy Emm's performance I headed towards the small gathering of women in the back.

"Ladies, don't be shy now." I smiled as I watched a few blush and giggle.

"Not shy, just appreciative." The same voice that called out earlier spoke from behind me.

In my line of work, I ran into all kinds of women, and I'd come to appreciate them in all forms. I'd also never once had even the slightest thought of sleeping with a client. It wasn't unheard of, and hell I knew Emm had a few times. I could and had partied with them afterward, but I had always declined anything more.

Yet before me stood someone I couldn't stop myself from wanting to take home. Long brown hair, big brown eyes, and fuck me if she didn't have an amazing body to match. She wasn't dressed to impress, a simple pair of jeans and t-shirt, but it fit her. Hell she wasn't even wearing heels, just a pair of Vans. I'd never been so tempted in my career. I could already feel the tightening of the denim around my cock.

"Issy," she held her hand out to me, breaking me from my very obvious eye-fuck.

"J- Taylor. Pleasure to meet you ma'am." I smiled as I kissed her hand, my accent coming through proud and strong.

"Well Taylor, it may be a pleasure, but I think you might be up… and might I suggest you take Miss Maggie as your chosen?" she cocked her brow, a knowing smirk on her face spoke loud and clear. She caught the fuckup with my name.

Stepping away from the tempting woman, I headed towards the front of the room as Emm helped Leah from her seat. I could see his G-string filled with bills and a few cards. What didn't fit had either been tossed or fallen and sat on the floor around his feet. Smiling as he helped Leah towards the lounge, pulling her closer to him, I searched for Maggie, finding her sitting in the back with Issy and a few others.

I couldn't help but smirk as I started towards her, her eyes getting impossibly bigger with each step I made towards her.

"Issy, what did you do, you know I don't have the first clue about all this." She pleaded as her head whipped between the two of us.

"Exactly, enjoy hon and remember the rules." She kissed her cheek before helping me lead her towards the seat.

"Hmm, you've never had a dance before," I smiled softly, my eyes never leaving hers. "Oh now I definitely have to show you how it's done."

"What the hell?!" Leah called, laughing as she joined her friend at the front of the room.

"I know you, enjoy and you're welcome." Issy smiled before she slung her arm around her friend's back.

Winking, I started moving as the beat rang through the room. Stalking towards the chair I fell to my knees a few steps in front of her, before crawling to her feet. She sat so prim and proper that it made the next move so much the better. Trailing my fingers up to her thighs I took hold and pulled them apart. She gasped as the room echoed with squeals and moans.

Never taking my eyes off her I slowly moved up her body, touching as much as I could, moaning as my nose ran up the side of her neck. I watched as she swallowed roughly, her breath panting slightly as she suddenly gripped the base of the chair.

"Oh darlin' you really shouldn't have done that." I chuckled as I straddled her legs.

Riding her chest slightly, my cock at half-mast; I knew she'd feel it against her tits. Taking hold of the clip holding her hair back I threw it to the side before grabbing hold of her hair gently. Watching her reaction I began to move back a little bringing her face close to my groin yet not touching before I started guiding her head as if she was sucking me off.

Letting go of her head I sank back down until I tucked underneath her. She still hadn't moved from where I had moved her to, her eyes glassy while following my every move.

"Let go of the chair sweetheart. Promise I won't do anything you won't like;" I smiled as she did what I asked with no thought what-so-ever. "Now grab hold of my collar and rip it off me."

Shaking her head, I watched as her eyes darted to someone in the crowd. Not waiting for her to gain enough confidence I took hold of her hands and guided her movements. My shirt ripped as she mumbled under her breath. Pulling her down onto my lap I started thrusting up making her ride me. Gripping my shoulders I felt the material rip more.

"Pull the rest of it off Maggie." I whispered as she followed my instructions once more.

I wanted to laugh when she squeaked as I laid her down on the ground. Her legs wrapped around my waist making the space between us even smaller. Running my hand up her arm, grabbing hold of her hand I dragged it down my chest until it sat just above the button on my jeans before I repeated the same move with the other arm. Snaking my way down her body, my head above her crotch I felt her hands wrap their grip in my hair.

"You lucky bitch Maggie," a few girls giggled over the music.

"Oh shit!" I smirked as she squeaked before letting go of my hair and almost slamming her wrists on the floor beside her while trying to close her legs while I was still between them.

Making my way up once more, gyrating my hips until my thigh touched the inside of hers I swung her around until she was facing away from the others I sat her up before standing up and grabbing her hair again. Her hands came to rest at the back of my legs, I moaned loudly.

Looking down once more I realised that she was a little embarrassed with the position so I helped her stand before circling her, wrapping my arms around her waist and starting to dance with her. It only took her a few swaying movements until she put one of her hands around my neck. Finally, she was getting into the performance.

Running my nose up and down her throat I could feel her body start to relax. Slowly we began to turn in a circle, using my left hand I took hold of her left hand and began to move them so they were between our bodies. Taking my time I grabbed the front of my pants, it wasn't until we had made our third rotation that I pulled both our hands and my pants away.

The screaming grew as I sat down with Maggie on my lap, I started rocking her back and forth on my lap. Her head slowly falling back as I looked over her shoulder. Knowing that the song was about to finish I stuck out my tongue and licked up the side of her neck. My arms climbing up her back until my hands could grip her shoulders, her grip on me relaxed until they were just resting there.

"Trust me?" I murmured into her ear.

The moan I received back I wasn't sure was meant to be yes or no. As the last words of the song rang through the room I gripped her shoulders pulling her down until her back sat on my thighs and threw my head back.

I took a few breaths before I sat up straight and pulled Maggie up from my legs. She looked dazed as the cheers and screams rang through the room. It only took her a few seconds before she hid her face in my chest.

"Are you okay darlin'?" I asked as she sat there trying for the world to hide from everyone behind her.

"Yes, No, I don't know." She murmured as I felt her hands move, rubbing something. It was then that I saw a wedding ring on her finger.

"Maggie, nothing we did was wrong. It was a dance and nothing more. Is your husband at the buck's night?" I asked as she slowly looked up, her cheeks bright red from embarrassment or something more.

"Um, yeah. He's the best man." She murmured as her eyes shot back down to her ring.

"And did he organise the night like you did?" I asked as she nodded. "Did he ring the company too?" again she nodded until her head popped up.

"I don't know if he would have received a dance like you did, but I'm pretty sure he probably enjoyed the night too. It's not cheating sweetheart." She sighed before climbing off my lap.

I stood looking around the room, until my eyes landed on the brown eyed temptation. She was beautiful, but I knew I couldn't do anything. I had my girl at home. Shaking my head, I turned to Emmett as he gave his spiel about how we once more were bested by someone from taking a few beautiful women off the market.

Fifteen minutes later we were heading towards the door after having to decline a few offers for private shows and some straight up propositions from some of the ladies. We headed towards my car and threw our bags in, I listened as he laughed about how he viewed Maggie's reaction to the show compared to Leah's as I sent a message to my girl.

 _You won't be able to move after I'm finished with you tonight..._

I didn't wait for a reply, I knew it would be a while until I saw her since Emmett lived nearly thirty minutes away from me. Add in the fact that he liked to talk through the night and I knew it wouldn't be until after 2 in the morning that I made it home.

.

.

.

Quietly closing the door I noticed that the lights were dimmed and soft music rang through the house. She'd hated the quiet when she first moved in and had gotten into the habit of having music playing when she was home alone. I loved how I could tell how her day had been, her mood and what she had planned just by simply listening to the music she had playing through the sound system.

Tonight I could hear Bruno Mars. She'd fallen for his music nearly two years ago.

Placing my bag in the small coat room I quickly made work of my shoes and jacket before heading towards the kitchen for a bottle of water. Spying her bag sitting at the table with her shoes tucked under the counter I turned and headed up stairs and followed the trail of clothes scattered leading to our room.

My girl was a neat freak at heart, so I knew this was something she had deliberately done to get my attention. Sitting on the bed-side table was a bottle of water and a bowl of fruit. Quickly scanning the room I noticed that the door to the connected bathroom was partially open and the soft sounds of water running told me exactly where I would find her.

Pulling my shirt over my head, I moved towards the bathroom trying to keep as quiet as I could. My mind running through all the things I wanted to do once I joined her under the water. Letting my eyes adjust to the steamed filled room I watched the silhouette of her body. I was one lucky man, knowing that I was the one who got to see her like this. I'd make damn sure that it would only be me once I had everything in order too.

I didn't see myself continuing in this job after I had graduated, I was lucky enough to find a girl who knew what I did and wasn't bothered by it. My girl had after all done the same thing to put herself through school. When she graduated nearly a year ago, the company even offered her a job behind the scenes. Instead she chose to work in a different field, and was making enough to keep her company well into the black.

Shaking my head, I shucked off my sweats and stepped towards the glass door, watching as the water ran down her body. I chuckled as she jumped at the sound of the door closing behind me.

"Mmm, now this is something to come home to." I chuckled as she looked over her shoulder.

"Hey baby, good night?" she chuckled before turning under the water to wash her hair.

"Bella… did you know?" I asked, her smirk already answering my question.

"Leah was my partner, did you know?" she asked once she'd finished rinsing whatever it was in her hair. "And before you freak out, she knew who you were. It was why she laughed once Maggie was pulled out."

Wrapping my arms around her, I pulled her closer. I loved the way she felt in my arms. Warm, wet and soft in all the right places. She ran her hands up and down my back, relaxing the muscles from tonight under her oh-so-trained hands. Reaching around her I grabbed the cloth and body wash knowing full well that she'd be washing off the residual oil that sank into my skin.

"I'm going to be at the wedding Bella, how am I supposed to face those women without them undressing me or hearing their comments." I asked as a large dollop of soap landed in her hands.

"Except for myself, Maggie and Angela, none of those girls will be at the wedding. While I don't care what you do to pay your bills, I would never put you in a position that would have bitches throwing their panties at you. This cock is mine." She looked me in the eyes as she spoke, grabbing hold of said cock and stroking me up and down.

I knew Angela wasn't someone I had to worry about, her partner was a beautiful woman, and perfect for our tallest friend. That plus Angela did everything she could once her parents found out about her sexual preference, well anything that could get a rise out of her preacher father and puritan mother. Thankfully her younger brothers loved her enough to accept who she was.

"And about Maggie?" I cocked my brow only for her to giggle.

"Maggie knows now who you are. She doesn't hold it against any of us for setting her up, and from the phone call I heard before I left Edward is going to be a very thankful man when he meets us." She smiled as she continued to wash my body.

She was methodical in her movements as she finished washing me off. Barely touching me but I could still feel her every move. As she lowered herself to the floor my cock stirred. Her eyes level with my cock, she continued with her movements, her mouth so close and she knew it.

"You missed a spot…" I groaned as she threw the cloth on the ground.

"I figured that I could use a different apparatus to clean there, unless you think I might miss a spot?" she smiled as she stuck her tongue out and licked her way up.

Groaning, I watched as she took the head into her mouth. I'd never get enough of her. Slowly she sucked my cock, taking a little more each time into her. Her hands rubbing my thighs as her movements grew, until she took almost all of me into her mouth. The slow torture of her movements had me both begging for her to speed up, and stay at this slow pace at the same time.

Bringing my hand down to move her hair I looked down to meet her eyes, the same deep brown ones from earlier sparkled with both love and mischief. Only seconds later I felt her hand caress my balls and suck hard on my cock as she moved back and forth. My head rolling back as she gently tugged on my sack. It took all I could to not cum in her mouth as she started to speed up her movements.

I couldn't stop myself as I took hold of her wet hair, stopping her movements only to start to fuck her mouth. Her hands moved down to my thighs once more as she let me guide her head as she sucked. I moaned loudly as she traced her tongue up and down my shaft with each thrust.

"God, what you do to me woman." I moaned as I started to slow us down. There was no way I wanted to finish in her mouth when I knew just how fucking fantastic her pussy was.

The sight of her spit hanging between my cock and her mouth had me moving faster as I turned the water off and helped her stand. Crushing her against the tiled wall I attacked her mouth. Her hands moving to grab fistfuls of my hair she matched my need. My hands running up her body as she groaned, biting my lip.

"Bed… in there… now!" her panting demand in my ear as I nibbled on her throat only just making it through to my brain as my cock took over my body.

Hitching her legs around my waist, I picked her up not bothering to dry either of us. Hissing as she sucked on my skin, I walked towards the bed wondering if she would care if I just dropped us on the floor so I could bury myself into her, but she demanded the bed and I wouldn't disobey her when we both wanted it so much.

Dropping her on the bed, she crawled up slightly as she panted. She was so fucking beautiful that I just knew nothing would change even twenty years from now. I mapped out her body, even though I knew every inch of it. From her long legs with the small mole just to the right of her pussy, the small scar above her belly button from when she tried to climb a tree when she was little. Those amazing tits that fit just perfectly in my hands. That body was mine for the taking.

"Something you like?" she asked breaking me from my staring for the second time tonight.

"See something that's mine," I smiled as I dropped to my knees and dragged her closer. "And I think I said something about you not moving after I was finished with you." I murmured against her left ankle as I traced the little J she had tattooed there.

"I was wondering when you were going to get to that. Think you can do it?" her smart mouth chuckled before she moaned as I sucked and licked my way up to her knee.

"Guess it's time to find out." I smiled before grabbing the other leg.

I felt the bed softly bounce as she laid back knowing I wasn't going to be finished for a long time. Nibbling on the inner thigh I watched as she squirmed on the bed. My hands grabbed hold of her hips, I was going to be thorough in my mission and nothing was going to stop me from finishing.

"Jasper, don't be mean…" she sighed as I moved up her body, knowing that if I had dove into that pussy I would have fucked her hard and fast. My plan was to wreck her, not fuck her.

Spying the bowl of fruit I grabbed a piece of melon, almost knocking it off the table. Starting at her collarbone I traced patterns all over her tits and stomach. The cool touch of the fruit causing her to gasp as it hit particular spots.

"You're gonna get me sticky after we had a shower?" she smiled looking down at me.

"I promise you'll be sticky afterwards too." Chuckling as I started to lick the trail of juice.

"No fair…" she gasped as I continued to her nipple before sucking hard on the pebbled flesh.

Placing the now slightly warmed piece of fruit, I watched as the juices slipped from her lips before I attacked them. Kissing her was one of the best feelings in the world. Always meeting my hunger for her with her own.

Breaking away I traveled back down her body, stopping only at her breasts to nibble at her still slightly sticky skin. My hands taking hold of her, I licked and sucked until she started to grind her pussy against my stomach. Smiling at her impatience I continued my descent until I was once more face to pussy.

Gently wrapping my arms around her thighs spreading them a little wider as I settled in to enjoy myself. That first lick straight up her lips always made her jump, even when she knew it was coming. She was wet; my god was she wet. I loved that I could do this to her. Sucking on her lower lips, her heated flesh swollen.

I felt as her hand took hold of my hair, trying to get me to go where she wanted me to go. Her groans only showing her displeasure that I wasn't following her orders… her demands. Another swipe over her skin and she pulled a little harder to get my attention. My eyes traveled up her body; watching as she panted and her other hand playing with her nipple. My third swipe I pressed a little harder, parting her lips until I came into contact with her clit.

The swollen muscle hot on my tongue, I could feel it pulsing as I slowly licked her. Her vocal commands of more and harder only making me slow my movements more. Holding her tighter as she started to thrust herself into me, I wanted her to be beyond control. My tongue traced her opening, causing her to stop all her movements. I knew she would, it was something we both loved.

"Please," her moan was barely loud enough for me to hear, but I knew she'd get louder once she truly let go.

Her taste erupted on my tongue as I entered her. Her legs tightening around my head as her hips angled for me to go deeper into her. I waited for her to relax slightly before I made my move, I needed her just as much as she needed me. Knowing that until she relaxed there was nothing more that I could do, I ran my hands up and down her thighs.

The feeling of her muscles slowly releasing, I knew she was ready. Gently I pressed past her lips once more, flicking my tongue up as I moved so that each time I pressed in I would flick against her hooded clit. As I continued her legs slowly opened more and more for me until I no longer needed to hold them, leaving my hands to roam her body.

The slow motion rocking of her hips had me going deeper within her folds with each pass. Learning her body's reactions, her likes I'd learnt to read every movement. Bringing my hand to caress her outer lips feeling the heat grow with her need. My cock straining, my body begging for something, I ground my hips into the mattress.

"Jas… Jasper. Please more I need more." She groaned as her rocking grew.

Replacing my tongue with a finger I sucked on her clit, gently pulling as I felt the first little tremors of her inner muscles squeeze my finger. The feeling of her muscles begging for more.

"Oh, God," her panting had me wanting to crawl up her body.

Adding a second then third finger I pumped as she rocked, her groans of more ringing around the room. Curling my fingers I continued to thrust against her rhythm.

"Need you, please. Want you so bad." She groaned.

The huffing of her displeasure had me smiling as I climbed on top of her. My body coming to rest where I knew we both wanted to be connected. I felt as her hand started to travel down my side, knowing all too well what she wanted to do. Lowering myself so there was barely any room between us I started to rock against her. As much as I wanted to bury my cock inside her, I knew it would hurt too much if I didn't use her own juices to help slide straight in.

I wanted her, but I never wanted to hurt her.

She groaned again as she scratched my back. Just as I knew her body and how to play it, she knew mine. Reaching down, I yanked both hands above her head before leaning down to kiss her. She attacked my lips, all but forcing her tongue in my mouth and tasting herself on my lips. I knew she didn't particularly care for it, but I also knew that when she was beyond control she just didn't care.

"Baby, please, please, plea," she stuttered, tearing her mouth away before I angled my hips and entered her.

Biting my lip I had to stop before it was over too fast. She gripped me tightly, and I knew she wasn't too far off from her first. I counted to ten before I pulled back only to thrust back hard. Hearing the breaths leave her in a grunt fed the animalistic need to dominate her. I wanted her to know she was mine, that as much as she owned me, I owned her.

Tossing her head back left her neck opened for my mouth. I licked, bit and sucked on the flesh as she whimpered before I felt she tightened around me. Wanting to watch her I slowed my thrusts knowing that if I didn't it would be over sooner than we both wanted it to be. Focusing on her, I watched as her eyes fluttered and her body tensed until it crashed over her. The sweet sigh that escaped her lips joining the grunts and moaning of our personal soundtrack.

"Hey," the sighed as she opened her eyes.

"Hi," I chuckled as I rocked a little harder into her again. The following moan only spurring me on more.

"Can I have my hands back?" she laughed softly, wiggling her fingers to prover her point.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" releasing her hands slowly, hoping to everything that she wasn't in pain.

"No, I just want to touch you." She smiled as she stroked my face.

She ran her hands up and down my back slowly, digging her nails in whenever I hit somewhere inside her that felt amazing. Her warmth wrapped around me as she tensed around me. I knew there was no way I was going to last much longer, but I wanted for her to cum with me. I desperately needed her to go with me.

Lifting her leg so it wrapped around me I moved a little faster, a little deeper. We both groaned as the slight angle change pushed us closer together. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, pulling me down onto her and claiming my lips for her own.

"God I love you." I mumbled against her lips, as I felt my balls tighten.

"Oh, god." She groaned as she curled in, her hips forcing the slightest change of position as she came around me once more.

I couldn't hold myself back even if I wanted to. I felt everything as three quick spurts left me as my eyes closed. My head rolling forward to rest on her shoulder as we both shuddered. I couldn't help but smile at the fantasy I had every time we had been together. It wasn't more sex I craved it was just more.

I could picture it, picture us all grown and working proper jobs. Bella running her business, me with my marketing degree working somewhere as I made my way up the ladder. Or maybe Bella with a swollen belly and a child with my blond curls running around the backyard of my parents' house back in Texas. It didn't matter, as long as Bella was in my life I'd be happy.

"Hey, you're a little quiet. You okay?" she asked as she ran her fingers though my hair.

"Always." I smiled gently kissing her turned head.

Rolling to the side I wanted to pull her closer, but I knew it wouldn't happen. I watched instead as she walked into the bathroom to clean up. She may be on the shot which made condoms redundant, but she hated the feeling of anything running down her leg afterwards. Pulling the covers down until the sheet remained I climbed underneath waiting for her to come back.

"So, I have to ask… _Taylor_ and _Eric_? Whose bright idea were those names?" she giggled as she climbed into bed a few minutes later.

"Jake's, the ass made a bet with Emmett that we couldn't pull off four jobs in one night. If Emmett won, Jake would have to take his place as my partner, if Emmett lost, Jake got to name us for a month. Guess who lost?" I groaned as she laughed loudly.

"I'm sorry, but you guys got set up. Company policy changed just before I left. You couldn't work more than three jobs in one night. Sam made the rule after one of the girls got doped up on something at a party. It's also why he favours teams than single jobs." Her snickering continued as she curled up into my side.

"Do you have to go in tomorrow?" I asked as she yawned into my chest.

"No, the girls are since they knew I'd have had a big night tonight. Why, what are you planning?" she asked as she rolled over a little to see my face.

"Well tonight I had to prove you wouldn't be able to move. I think I did that, yes?" I smiled like the ass I knew I was being as she nodded. "Well, tomorrow I plan to celebrate that you said yes to marry me."

"Smart ass… wait, what?"

 **FAGE 9: The Last Ride… I've only ever participated in the last three but what a great time I've had doing so. My recipient this year, the lovely Cruiz107 wrote an amazing story for me last year, and I love the fact that I got to write one as a thank you to her this time around. I did play with her prompt a little as no matter how I tried I couldn't picture Bella as an exotic dancer/stripper. So who better than Jasper to heat it up a little. I used the lyrics of her prompt to make the story. As for Jasper's dance I constantly played Nick Jonas's Chains through my phone and that's what came onto the document.**

 **And yes I did mean to leave it right there, no I won't be writing another chapter. I love leaving the ending opened, it give you a chance to picture whatever you wish to happen afterwards…**


End file.
